


That chapter is done

by runaway_scars



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Unrequited Love, frank's pov, post-mcr-ish?, this is sad so consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_scars/pseuds/runaway_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I came up with this AU based on Frank's tweet. It's a short drabble I wrote at midnight, struggling with a fever. It's sad and I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That chapter is done

The second I woke up, I knew something was terribly not right.

The heat of someone’s body next to mine, the familiar smell all over the pillows and the overwhelming, stinging guilt that gripped my heart when I realized what I had done. I knew exactly who was lying in bed with me, asleep and still unaware of my presence. His slow breath suddenly started to frighten me and I was unable to move, desperately trying to keep quiet as my blood boiled inside me and burned a hole in my chest. I still couldn’t bring myself to look at him. I knew that if I did, I would never be able to leave him again, so instead I silently left the bed he was sleeping in, which in reality was the same thing, but I somehow managed to convince myself that it would be better for both of us.

I was a worthless liar.

Just when I was about to collect my things scattered on the floor, I heard a small sigh and I knew he was awake, because suddenly my whole skin started itching under his confused, unforgiving gaze. I stopped dead in my tracks.

-"Frankie… "- his voice sounded tired, resigned, as if he already knew what was happening.

I couldn’t say a word, let alone look at him, so I pretended his voice was just noise outside the window, a gust of wind, a creaking of the door.

-"Frank, please, stay". – He was begging now and I finally locked my gaze with his, which was a stupid fucking decision, because now I felt like throwing up.

He was about to cry.

-"Gerard, I can’t. You know I can’t".

He was just looking at me with those big, child-like eyes – bloodshot, pleading and faithful. I had to clench my jaw so it didn’t shiver.

-"We can make it up again. I promise. Frankie, please, stay…" - he repeated and God, did I want to believe him. I really did. I wanted to let myself be foolish enough to think it would all be okay. That we could somehow be together, run away, leave no trace. I used to believe it and that faith, that hope, they were keeping me alive. But we were teenagers no more. We were speeding in a car made of our dreams and illusions and eventually, we collided with cold, hard reality. It was a car crash that hit us both but he was the one who ran away first. I used to hate him for this but now I was about to do the same thing.

I looked at his face one last time before I whispered:

-"No, my dear, that chapter is done".

When I closed the door, I heard a heartbreaking, muffled cry.

What was the end of our story.

I broke into a run.


End file.
